A number of fasteners have been used in the past for securing one object on another object, as for example, securing an article such as for example a plastic sheet on a metal or other rigid plastic sheet. However, the fasteners of the type, which are improved by the advances of the present invention, and being used presently, have a rather low ratio of insertion force to removal force. In other words, they require considerable force to be inserted into a slot in order to provide adequate removal resistance in order to be removed from the slot.
Examples of conventional fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,714 (Smith); U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,319 (Smith); U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,158 (Gronau et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,789 (Fisher et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,611 (Murata); U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,280 (Gagliardi); U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,592 (Doerfling); U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,475 (Bien); U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,622 (Ohelke); U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,170 (Schnabl); U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,652 (Kelly et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,789 (Leitner); U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,643 (Kindell); U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,129 (Holton); U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,948 (Parkin); U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,971 (Bedford, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,883 (Tinnerman); U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,688 (Bedford, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,656 (Murphy), among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,019 (Fisher) provides fasteners which can only be permanently installed into a slot; they can only be inserted but not extracted. The major engagement is performed by spring strips, while frictional portions of the fastener pass through the slot with at most slight compression, and immediately after the insertion of the fastener they are located in slightly spaced or barely contacting relation with the edges of the slot. They are only activated for engagement after the insertion of a bolt into a hole at the base plate. Thus, the profound effect of the increased removal to insertion ratio (explained in detail hereinbelow) is not recognized, mentioned, or implied. Further, the intentionally provided distance of the frictional portions away from the edges of the slot by Fisher, during insertion and before, use the bolt.